Internet and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by a large increase in the number of applications and types of information now available to users. One of the growing uses of such communication technologies is to deliver broadcast and multicast content to users on a variety of computing devices. A recent addition to wireless communication services has been the ability to broadcast content to computing devices. This trend towards greater availability of broadcast and multicast services is expected to continue.